slendermanconnectionfandomcom-20200213-history
Jeff the Killer
Jeff the Killer is the titular protagonist/antagonist of the creepypasta story of the same name. He is a deformed serial killer who murders dwelling innocents in their sleep. Despite numerous fan series, creepypasta, videos, and artwork, Jeff the Killer does not have a canonical connection in the Slender Man Mythos. Backstory Jeff was originally a young latent psychopath who brutally beat up a trio bullies, Randy, Keith & Troy, who were picking on him and his brother Liu in the town they had just moved to. Liu took the blame for it and was arrested, sending Jeff into a deep depression. The bullies later attack Jeff again at a party, and Jeff kills one of them, but not before getting covered in bleach and lit on fire by Keith. During this fight, Jeff's mind permanently snapped. When Jeff woke up, he was at the hospital and his head was wrapped in bandages. When the bandages were taken off, it was revealed that his face had become disfigured and ghastly pale from the burns, with bright red lips and a leathery texture. Jeff said that he liked his face this way and laughed hysterically, but the doctor foolishly thought that this insanity was merely a side effect of the painkillers and let Jeff go home. Later that night, Jeff's mother finds him carving his face into a permanent smile so that he would no longer have to exert energy to smile, as he put it, and burning off his eyelids so he can always see his face. Jeff's mother went to her husband to tell him that their son had gone completely mad and needed to be killed, but Jeff caught them and stabbed them to death. This woke up Liu (who was recently released), with Jeff telling him as he was about to plunge the knife into his body, "just go to sleep". Sometime later, an "ominous unknown killer" emerged and went on a killing spree. A boy who was lucky enough to survive the killer's attacks described the man as having inhumanly pale skin, a hideous smile, and dark, constantly open eyes. What Jeff's killing sprees are like after this incident is up for interpretation. Sesseur Version On October 3rd 2008, a YouTuber named "sesseur" uploaded a video called "Jeff the Killer Story". This video came out before the famous creepypasta was written, and is listed on Know Your Meme as the earliest known mention of Jeff the Killer. Sesseur claims he is the one who created Jeff the Killer and that every internet story about Jeff the Killer is fake, including the famous creepypasta. He claims Jeff never had an incident with bullies or bleach. Instead, he claims that Jeff was hauling a gallon of acid into his bathroom to clean out his bathtub but slipped on a bar of soap and the acid splashed all over his face and he was taken to a hospital due to the neighbors hearing his cries. 4chan Another version of the story was added to 4chan, and is shown below. Appearance As a result of brutal bleaching and being set to fire, Jeff is granted with perpetually insipid, pale skin. Having burnt his eyelids off in an attempt to never sleep, so he could always see that "beautiful" face of his, his eyes are lined with ragged black skin, giving him an even more ghostly stature. After the "incident", in the hospital he had found he now withholds thick, black hair - which he lets fall to various shoulder length, - and possibly one of the most distinctive traits of all: the terrifying smile that he had sliced into his face. Jeff's build is commonly described as slender, reaching a tall height of around six feet. His clothing normally consists of lifeless colors such as white and black, skinny jeans, sweatshirts, and the usual bloodstained t-shirts and converses. Personality Jeff the Killer is known for luring his victims to an eternal slumber with a butcher or steak knife and his soft, eerie tone of voice. Even though he prefers to murder his victims with knives, he is more than willing to use any form of weapon when placed in a desperate situation. Relation to Slender Man * When the trailer for Slender: The Arrival was released, numerous viewers mistook the Chaser for Jeff. Like Jeff the Killer, the Chaser wears a white hoodie, black pants, and many people mistook the white mask she wears for Jeff's pale white, smiling face. *Many creepypasta fans have mistaken Jeff as one of the Slender Man's Proxies. Gallery Fuk by myhatisblue-d5x9u8t.png|Artist: Myhatisblue Jeff by myhatisblue-d629rde.png|Artist: Myhatisblue Jeff by myhatisblue-d64sf7w.png|Artist: Myhatisblue Jeff wallpaper by suchanartist13-d7f6fph.png|Artist: SUCHanARTIST13 Tumblr ngajs0eNMN1r1il4bo1 500.png|Artist: SUCHanARTIST13 Tumblr mo1oqcTUsH1r1il4bo1 500.png|Artist: SUCHanARTIST13 Jeff wallpaper shirt design 4 by xmadame macabrex-d6lalhh.png|Artist: Madame Macabre Eldritch creatures 101 part 12 by demongirl99-d5ebk64.jpg|Artist: demongirl99 It s time for you to go to sleep by xxlevanaxx-d6f077a.jpg|Artist: XxLevanaxX 10418476 10152487806790692 5444585200823284655 n.jpg We ll discuss this later by aingirl-d5v87vh.png A message to jeff fangirls by intellectadmirer-d6li8m2.png Category:Characters Category:Creepypasta